


Как долбанный Марти МакФлай

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Magic, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: основано на заявке  kora1975: Дерек/Стайлз, олд!Дерек/олд!Стайлз. На Стайлза совершено нападение – от смерти его в последний момент спасет какой-то жутко крутой седой дядька. И в это же время Дерека пытаются убить парочка каких-то мутантов-переростков, его почти загрызли, но тут на помощь приходит старый, потрепанный жизнью, но невьебенно сильный альфа… Кто эти двое? И почему они защищают Дерека и Стайлза? Таймтрэвел, флешбэк-постапокалипсис, сюжет ближе к терминатору – типа убить двух ГГ пока они еще не Пара и защитить самих себя и будущее, где от этих двоих очень многое зависит. Правда сейчас ни Дерек ни Стайлз по отношению друг к другу ни водном глазу... и им с трудом верится в то, что они будут вместе.





	Как долбанный Марти МакФлай

**Author's Note:**

> таймтревел, АУ, авторское виденье и юмор

— Нет, нет, нет! И ещё раз: нет! Даже не думай уходить от меня, эффектно одернув куртку, Дерек Хейл! Ты можешь сколько тебе угодно носиться по лесу в любое другое время, а сейчас ты будешь стоять и слушать!  
  
— Стайлз...  
  
— ... заткнись! Видишь! Об этом я говорю! — Стилински раздраженно взмахнул руками. — Мы знакомы почти четыре года, а ты до сих пор застрял на уровне первокурсника! Давно бы мог придумать что-нибудь поэффектнее!  
  
— Стайлз... — со вздохом повторил его имя Дерек, уже почти не веря, что беспрерывный поток мыслей, извергаемый Стилински, когда-нибудь замолкнет.  
  
— Дерек, — в ответ отозвался тот. — Мы все тебя поддержали после Мексики, когда ты обернулся и слинял в закат на пару с красоткой Брейден. Это было... логично. В твоем стиле, но — логично, — из тона Стайлза исчезла насмешка, придававшая речи налет легкомысленности. — Мы поняли и поддержали, хорошо? Когда Брейден вернулась одна — мы и это поняли, — Стайлз сунул одну руку в карман, а другой провел по шее, попытке снять напряжение с мышц. — В конце концов, ты не мастер длительных отношений...   
  
— Стайлз! — все-таки рыкнул на него Дерек, уже отчаявшись увидеть в многообразии измышлений Стилински суть претензий.  
  
— Все это я к тому, что ты не хочешь быть здесь, — устало резюмировал Стайлз.   
— Да ты и не должен. И то, что ты все-таки здесь, смотришь на меня своим фирменным «я-тебя-размажу-по-стенке-миллиметровым-слоем» взглядом, и показушно закатываешь глаза, говорит только о том, что в нашем грёбанном королевстве опять сошла с ума очередная сказочная хрень, и храбрый рыцарь на серебристой Тойоте?.. Ты ведь на Тойоте?  
  
— Это БМВ, — на автомате выдохнул Дерек.  
  
— ... и храбрый рыцарь на серебристом БМВ мчится в дремучие леса Бикон Хилл, чтобы попытаться всех спасти, налажать, затащить нас в ещё большую жопу, чем было изначально, а затем героически погибнуть, пытаясь реализовать очередную дебильную идею по спасению, — не скупясь на красивые обороты, продолжил Стайлз. — Так что, давай, перейдем к той главе нашей волшебной сказки, где ты вместе со своим побратимом Скоттом Макколлом все-таки обращаешься за советом к слегка-пророку-Стайлзу, который быстро находит суть проблемы и предлагает адекватное её решение. Давай, — он приглашающе повел рукой. — Излей душу. Аудитория во внимании.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул:  
  
— Что ты хочешь услышать?  
  
— Для начала было бы неплохо: «Хорошо, Стайлз, я не буду бежать впереди паровоза и подставлять свою шею под удар», — без тени улыбки ответил Стайлз. — Вперед! Я жду.  
  
— Хорошо, Стайлз. Я тебя понял, — закатив глаза, повторил Дерек. — Ты доволен?  
  
Стайлз сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Нет.   
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил дословно, да? — в ответ на этот вопрос Стайлз мило улыбнулся. — И ты отстанешь?  
  
— Может быть, — пожав плечами, признался тот.  
  
— Ты не умеешь вести переговоры, — покачал головой Дерек, открывая дверцу новенького БМВ, сверкавшего полированными боками.  
  
— А вот мой инструктор считает иначе, — парировал ему в тон Стайлз.  
  
Дерек невольно улыбнулся и, в очередной раз покачав головой, начал повторять:  
  
— Хорошо, Стайлз, я не буду бежать...  
  
В следующее мгновение над их головами пролетела автоматная очередь.  
  
— Ложись! — прокричал Стайлз, инстинктивно метнувшись под прикрытие автомобиля.   
  
Их продолжали поливать шквальным огнем. Прислушавшись, Дерек различил короткие переговоры стрелявших и периодические щелчки затворов и меняющихся магазинов автоматов.   
  
— Сколько их? — спросил Стайлз, под удивленным взглядом Дерека вытаскивая из-за пазухи пистолет.  
  
— Трое? Четверо? — прокричал в ответ тот, с интересом наблюдая, как Стайлз последовательно проверяет количество патронов в магазине, защелкивает его обратно и протягивает его Дереку, тут же вытаскивая еще один из-за лодыжки. — Что?  
  
— И давно ты таскаешь с собой оружие? — полюбопытствовал Дерек, осторожно выглядывая из-за капота и тут же прячась назад.  
  
— С тех пор как сдал нормативы по стрельбе? — поджав губы, отозвался Стайлз, в одно мгновение вскидывая пистолет и быстро стреляя в ответ.  
  
Со стороны стрелявших послышались вскрики.  
  
— Разбегаемся! — толкнув Дерека в плечо, Стайлз припустил в противоположную от автомобиля сторону.  
  
Ветки били по лицу, а ноги то и дело грозили увязнуть в размокшей после вчерашнего дождя земле. Судя по вскрикам за спиной, нападавшие разделились — не прошло и десяти секунд, как несколько пуль чудом просвистели мимо Стайлза, застряв в дереве. Он вскинул пистолет и, заметив одного из стрелявших в темно-зеленой камуфляжной одежде, выстрелил в ответ, продолжая бежать. Ноги сами привели его к обрыву, с которого они со Скоттом так любили смотреть на город. Бикон Хилл сверкал и переливался тусклыми огнями, издалека походившими на стаю светлячков. Стайлз ненавидел светлячков, но каждый раз смотря сверху на родные улицы, невольно замирал в восхищении. Маленький городок, ставший приютом для сверхъестественных созданий со всеми мира, казался краше Лос-Анджелеса, чьей силой, мощью и уникальностью неустанно восхищались и не продолжают восхищаться целые поколения.   
  
Сзади раздался хруст веток, заставивший Стайлза стряхнуть наваждение и укрыться за ближайшим деревом. Перехватив рукоять пистолета, Стайлз задержал дыхание, вслушиваясь в едва различимые в шелесте леса шаги. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, желудок судорожно сжался, а кровь стучала в висках. Едва в его поле зрения появился обрез и чуть дрожащая рука сжимавшего его мужчины, Стайлз выстрелил. Над обрывом раздался громкий вскрик, а следом еще один выстрел — раненный инстинктивно нажал на курок. Упав на землю, незадачливый преследователь продолжал стонать и кататься в грязи, хватаясь за простреленную ладонь. Часть Стайлза буквально горела от желания напомнить очевидному неучу обо всех прелестях раневой инфекции, которую тот сейчас наверняка запихнул в свой организм, но другая его часть — куда более здравомыслящая — не переставала твердить, что пора сваливать, пока кто-нибудь из дружков подстреленного не добрался до обрыва, ориентируясь на звуки выстрелов. Но еще больше Стайлзу хотелось все-таки понять, какого хрена, кто-то опять начал по ним стрелять. Быстро выглянув из-за дерева, он убедился, что никто не бежит раненому на помощь, и лишь потом покинул относительно безопасное убежище.  
  
— Эй! Раненый Джо, — как можно тише обратился к нападавшему Стайлз. — Кто вы такие?  
  
В ответ ему донесся только скулеж и невнятные всхлипы, баюкавшего простреленную руку солдата.  
  
— Эй! — повторил Стайлз, коротко пихнув того в бок, тут же направляя на несчастного пистолет. — Кто вы такие? Что вам от нас нужно?  
  
Если бы взглядом можно было бы убить, Стайлз бы уже давно окочурился — настолько злобным взглядом наградил его тот.  
  
— Хэй! Повторяю последний раз... — Стайлз прижал дуло пистолета к его лбу, — кто ты такой?..  
  
— Стайлз, вниз!!! — вдруг раздался смутно знакомый голос где-то позади него.  
  
Он послушался инстинктивно. Было в этом торопливо брошенном приказе что-то неуловимо жесткое и категоричное. Позже Стайлз неоднократно сравнивал эту манеру подачи с приказами, что отдал им куратор в Куантико. Тот тоже выражался максимально четко, коротко и твердо, побуждая в своих подопечных желание немедленно сделать все именно так, как тот хочет.   
  
Стоило пригнуться — над головой просвистела автоматная очередь, которая вполне могла разнести его черепушку на мелкие осколки. Прижимаясь к земле, Стайлз постарался завалиться за жертву своей стрельбы, без зазрения совести используя неудачливого охотника за своей шкурой как импровизированный щит. Воспользовавшись хлипким укрытием, он оглянулся, надеясь увидеть того, кто только что спас ему жизнь.   
  
Трое парней с автоматами наперевес стремительно приближались к его позиции, когда откуда-то из-за их спин вынырнул, высоких худощавый мужчина с коротко остриженными волосами, слегка подернутыми сединой. Он был одет в штаны военного образца, кожаную куртку и тяжелые бутсы, а в руках сжимал металлическую битву, украшенную шипами на манер палицы. Эта бита-палица, повинуясь решительным, нечеловечески быстрым взмахам, буквально проломила черепа его преследователей один за другим прежде, чем Стайлз успел хотя бы двинуться с места.  
  
Когда же герой-незнакомец со вздохом повернулся к нему лицом, Стайлз, уже успевший распахнуть рот, дабы обрушить на него всю мощь своей благодарности, лишился дара речи. Ему было знакомо это лицо: разрез глаз с сеточкой морщин, изгиб усмехающихся губ, а более всего пара родинок, видневшихся из-под ворота. Точно такие же как у него. До миллиметра.  
  
— Но ты... ты же... — отчаянно пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы описать ситуацию проговорил Стайлз, взмахнув рукой.  
  
— Да, я. Привет, я! — несколько хрипловатым голосом отозвался мужчина. — Нужно найти Дерека. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Все, что Стайлз смог сделать, — это молча кивнуть в ответ.  
  
***  
Плечо и бок, задетые пулями, досадно ныли и даже не собирались заживать. Прильнув к широкому стволу дерева, за которым нашлось временное укрытие, Дерек осторожно потянул вверх футболку, чтобы осмотреть рану. Края воспалились и припухли, а в стороны от нее потянулась темная сетка вен, уже отравленных аконитом, которым очевидно старательно смазали пули.  
  
— Дьявол, — одними губами прошептал Дерек, опуская футболку и прижимая к ране ладонь.  
  
В стороне вновь раздались шаги, заставив его стряхнуть желание передохнуть и сосредоточиться. Группа людей — трое, нет, четверо — двигались перебежками между деревьями, стремительно приближаясь к временному прибежищу Дерека. Стараясь дышать, как можно тише, Дерек пригнулся, намереваясь наброситься на охотников, как только кто-нибудь окажется в непосредственной близости от него, понимая, что любая попытка сбежать, лишь увеличит его шансы быть нафаршированным пулями.  
  
В тревожном ожидании внезапно стало интересно, удалось ли Стайлзу уйти? Наверняка, да. Этому поганцу вообще неплохо так везло по меркам человека, живущего в Бикон Хилл. Если это действительно так, то все, что нужно сделать, это дожить до того момента, как Стилински притащит кого-нибудь на помощь. Сейчас даже Лиам был бы кстати.   
  
Шаги звучали все ближе и ближе, Дерек выпустил когти, готовясь вырвать кому-нибудь глотку, и тут раздались крики и выстрелы, которые быстро сменились криками умирающих.  
  
— Отступаем! — прокричал кто-то из нападавших. — Быстрее! К машине! Кто-нибудь меня слышит? Первый? К машине! Отсту.. .А-а-а-а! — истеричный монолог прервал дот боли знакомый хлюпающий звук, а затем все стихло.  
  
И вдруг совсем рядом зашелестела листва. Дерек рванулся из-за дерева, вскидывая руки, целя незнакомцу в горло, но тот легко ушел от его удара.  
  
— Дерек, спокойно! — низкий рычайший тон был как будто знаком, но, предполагая обман, тот ударил снова.  
  
И незнакомец снова пригнулся, играючи избегая всех попыток Дерека дотянуться до него. Наконец, тому это надоело, и стремительный удар откинул Дерека назад, хорошенько приложив о дерево. Застонав от боли в и так травмированном боку, он встряхнулся и медленно поднялся на колени, вскидывая глаза на нападавшего.  
  
Его сложно было назвать стариком, хотя признаки возраста во всей красе расчертили его лицо: морщины в уголках рта и глазах, пожелтевшая кожа и изрядно разбавленные серебром волосы с бородой, но при этом широкоплечая фигура не выглядела дряблой или слабой, что только подтверждала сила удара. Он был облачен в простую черную кожанку с темной футболкой и джинсы изрядно потертые от частой носки. Дерек поморщился, пытаясь встать сам, а тот, усмехнувшись, протянул руку. И эта его усмешка — на мгновение Дереку показалось, что он знает этого человека, а стоило ему незаметно принюхаться, знакомый аромат заставил удивленно вскинуть голову.  
  
— Это долгая история, — глаза мужчины, все еще протягивавшего ему руку, коротко сверкнули алым. — Идем, я все объясню.  
  
— Но... — Дерек изумленно шарил глазами по его лицу — по своему лицу на десятки лет старше, — это же невозможно!  
  
— Я все объясню, — терпеливо отозвалась его более взрослая копия. — Если доживу. А учитывая твою рану, у меня есть в этом сомнения.  
  
— Что? — нахмурился Дерек, а в следующее мгновение бок прострелило болью. — Дьявол!  
  
— Лучше сиди, — старший он присел рядом, задирая на Дереке футболку.  
  
— У меня галлюцинации? — решил все-таки уточнить Дерек.  
  
— А были прецеденты?   
  
— Но это невозможно.  
  
— Я же сказал, я...  
  
— Дерек, зараза, где ты шляешься? — раздался еще один смутно знакомый голос прежде, чем Дерек вдруг потерял сознание.  
  
***  
— Хэй, Дерек? Ты в порядке? — из вязкого забытья Дерека вытащил пропитанный тревогой голос Стайлза, чьи руки по ощущениям совсем не ласкового тормошили его одежду. — Дерек? Дерек?  
  
— Стайлз, оставь меня в покое, — простонал он, легко отталкивая того прочь.  
  
— А ты переживал, — раздался голос с такой же интонацией как у Стайлза только на пару тонов ниже. — Я же говорю, что на нем еще ездить можно!  
  
— Спасибо большое. Теперь я понимаю, как ты на самом деле относишься к моей больной спине, — послышалось в ответ.  
  
— Не прибедняйся, с моей мазью ты можешь быть хоть парализованным...  
  
— Боже, и я еще уговорил тебя пожениться...  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Что?!  
  
Остатки забытья слетели с Дерека в один момент. Он резко сел, едва не столкнувшись лбами со Стайлзом, который, как оказалось, сидел совсем — почти непозволительно — близко, и уставился на полностью поглощённые друг другом старшие версии себя и Стилински.  
Старший Стайлз широко улыбнулся и ткнул старшую версию Дерека в бок:  
  
— Гони деньги. И не смей со мной спорить!  
  
— Я живу с каталой, — покачал головой тот, вытаскивая откуда-то из внутреннего кармана, перетянутые резинкой доллары. — Держи, банкир.  
  
— Я бы попросил! Только благодаря мне ты до сих пор не обанкротился!  
  
Дерек переглянулся со Стайлзом.  
  
— А мы можем вернуться к вопросу о женитьбе? — осторожно уточнил Стайлз.  
  
— Конечно, можем, — великодушно разрешила его старшая версия. — Тебя интересует конкретная дата или фотки Дерека с ярко-красной бабочкой?  
  
— Что?! — снова выдохнул Дерек.  
  
— Стайлз, заканчивай, — одернул того его взрослый вариант.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, ладно! — пробурчал тот. — Если кратко: мы женаты. Давно. Взаимно. Навсегда.   
  
— Вообще ни разу не информативно, — недовольно заметил Стайлз, покосившись на Дерека. — И что это были за придурки в военной форме?  
  
— Ты о тех кретинах, что пытались вас укокошить, а я и мой героический муж спасли ваши задницы? — язвительно уточнил его взрослый двойник.  
  
— Стайлз, — хором протянули оба Дерека с одинаково усталой интонацией, на что сами удивленно переглянулись.  
  
— Боже, этот момент надо было снимать на видео... — восхищенно улыбаясь, протянул взрослый Стайлз.  
  
— Мы можем вернуться к сути, пожалуйста? — попросил Дерек, косясь на своего современника. — Кто на нас напал? Зачем? И каким образом вы оказались здесь?  
  
— В будущем все отлично, кроме правительственных организаций, которые знают об оборотнях и через одну пытаются нас поймать.  
  
— Или убить, — внезапно кратко дополнил слова мужа Стайлз-старший. — Вдобавок мы тут изрядно наследили, когда помогали Скотту в последний раз. Вернее, как «мы», — он посмотрел на старшего Дерека и пихнул его локтем, — он. Разозлил жуткую ведьму-вуду, которая решила отомстить глобально: протащила хренову тучу армейцев в прошлое, чтобы прибить нас, то есть вас, — он указал на Стайлза и Дерека, — пока вы не представляете угрозы. Как-то так.  
  
— А как здесь оказались вы? — нахмурился Дерек.  
  
— О, — Стайлз—старший закатал рукава, обнажая предплечья, испещренные темно-коричневой вязью переплетающихся рун. — Прикладная рунология. Любое заклятие, когда-либо сотворенное, можно повторить.  
  
— Я наколол себе татушки? Да, я иголок больше чем смерти боюсь! — широко раскрыв глаза, пробормотал Стайлз, косясь на взрослого себя.  
  
— Переоценка ценностей, — спокойно парировал тот. — Годика через три поймешь, о чем я.  
  
Дерек встряхнул головой, пытаясь осознать все услышанное. Путешествия во времени. Свою копию лет семидесяти, женатую на Стайлзе. На Стайлзе. И то, что вообще-то данная мысль не вызвала у него ни паники, ни отвращения. Лишь... любопытство.  
  
— Так... как вы теперь вернетесь в свое время? — быстро перешел к следующей проблеме Стайлз, видя, что Дерек слишком погружен в свои собственные переживания. Как и всегда.  
  
— Нас затянет туда, — просто ответила его старшая версия. — Нас не должно быть тут, мы — аномалия. Так что это произойдет в любой...  
  
— Стайлз! — старший Дерек дернул того за одежду, притягивая ближе и обнимая одной рукой, кивком указав на странное свечение, вдруг охватившее другую его руку.   
  
— ...момент, — закончил тот. — Аривидерчи, ребята! Да, и Стайлз — не тупи!  
  
— Что? — переспросил Стайлз, но путешественников во времени уже полностью охватило яркое, слепящие глаза сияние, а спустя секунду их фигуры растворились в воздухе, будто тех тут и не было.  
  
— Так, — пробормотал про себя Стайлз. — Ты как хочешь, Дерек, а я пойду выпью. Мне нужно как можно скорее выбросить из головы, что мы превратились в парочку счастливых гомиков.  
Он поднялся на ноги, коротко скользнув рукой по плечу Дерека, и огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где осталась брошенной его машина.  
  
— Стайлз? — в голосе Дерека слышалось тщательно скрываемое волнение. — Я бы тоже не отказался выпить.  
  


_Примерно пятьдесят лет спустя_

  
— Ты уверен, что нам стоит это делать? — тихо поинтересовался Дерек у Стайлза, вглядывающегося вдаль при помощи бинокля.   
  
Перед ними раскинулась военная база, на которой тренировали солдат для операций по устранению сверхъестественного, и не далее чем полчаса назад Дерек лично приплатил ведьме, которую вызвали сюда для консультации, чтобы та провернула обряд, что зашвырнул два десятка солдат в прошлое.  
  
— Конечно, уверен, — пробормотал Стайлз, коротко застонав, когда колени протестующе заныли от долгой неподвижности. — Поздновато сомневаться. В конце концов, время идет, а я что-то не припомню, чтобы за нами охотились. Уже лет так двадцать, как последний несчастный пытался тебя прибить.  
  
— Я на пенсии, — пробурчал в ответ Дерек.  
  
— Мы на пенсии, — поправил его Стайлз. — А значит все, что произошло тогда в лесу, было нами же и спланировано. Точно так же как сейчас. Это временная петля, понимаешь?  
  
— Нет ничего плохого в том, что я хочу разорвать этот замкнутый круг, — возразил Дерек, помогая ему подняться на ноги. — Мы бы сами пришли к этим отношениям. Без толчка со стороны.  
  
— Ага. Мы и так тупили почти три года, пока мою задницу чуть не пристрелили на задании, — недовольно напомнил Стайлз, проверяя, крепко ли зафиксирована его бита в заплечных «ножнах». — Похоже, без дополнительной стимуляции мы слишком бараны, чтобы заметить очевидное для всех, кроме нас.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул, проведя рукой по поседевшим волосам, а Стайлз не сдержал улыбки, когда сердце волнительно сбилось с ритма от умилительности этого жеста.  
  
— Нас точно затянет обратно?  
  
— Точно, — Стайлз потер ладони друг о друга, согревая замерзшие пальцы. — А теперь поцелуй меня.  
  
Закатив глаза, Дерек мягко обнял мужа за пояс и коротко прикоснулся к его губам в нежно-томном поцелуе, пока вокруг них разгоралось яркое, как будто знакомое, золотистое сияние.  
  
— Ну, погнали, волчара. Надо заставить нас друг на друге жениться.


End file.
